


at the fall

by socionatural



Series: days spent in the golden realm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, He doesn't get one, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socionatural/pseuds/socionatural
Summary: “In my dream I know I am falling. But there is no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the sensation of cold and darkness everywhere. I am so scared I could scream. But when I open my mouth, nothing happens. And I wonder if you fall forever and never touch down, is it really still falling? I think I will fall forever.” — Lauren OliverAs Loki falls, he wonders where it all went wrong.





	at the fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is to apologize for my latest chapter being so late. I was at camp for four days without internet, I'm sorry!
> 
> Take this as a peace offering.

And it was the fall that did him in, the rejection after his mind had cracked in two. Cracked with the pain and the knowledge that he had never truly belonged.

(So why bother?)

Because no one caught him when he fell. He made mistakes and no one thought to ask why. He was the silver prince, the lesser one, the one forever lost in the golden prince's shadow.

(The moon always steals light from the sun.)  
  
His father forsaken, his mother rejected, his brother forgotten, he himself lashing out in hurt and pain—so much pain—at anyone who got too close.

(He doesn’t think he can take any more pain.)

A figure of spring lost to the cold iciness of dying winter, one sole white spot amid countless others of gold. Lips sewn shut to silence him, arms chained to enslave him, feet bound to trap him so he could never fly again.

(After all, how can anyone survive this torment?)

He is mocked by the people—his people—for his interest in womanly skills. Him caring for his pregnant mare is taken the wrong way. His every word is rejected as a lie.

(They can’t.)

His friends are only there for his brother. The brother who overlooks him, who revels in glory at the expense of his health, who bests him in everything—but one—when he tries. Is it such a surprise that he falls?

(So he lets go.)

There’s no one to catch him anyway.


End file.
